Company at Camp Green Lake
by SheElf2
Summary: The boys never knew it but Camp Green Lake actually has a sister camp for girls about 100 miles away. The girls' well has suddenly dried up and they are being sent to the boys camp until their well is fixed.
1. Default Chapter

I am a huge fan of Holes and I got this great idea for a story while I was reading "Stanley Yelnats Survival Guide To Camp Greenlake." This story takes place at about the same time Stanley would have been arriving except in this story Stanley has not been sent to Camp Greenlake and will not be mentioned in this story. Hope you like it!  
  
~ She Elf 


	2. Prologue

We all know Camp Green Lake as being a place where bad boys dig holes all day in the hot sun  
  
and it turns them into good boys. The thing that most of us didn't know is that Camp Green Lake  
  
has a sister camp about 100 miles away where bad girls go to become good girls. It is pretty much  
  
the same as the boys camp. They did 5' holes, eat horrible food, the nicknames (how it started  
  
there is beyond me) and the unfriendly adults. Well, enough with the explaining, lets get into the  
  
story..... 


	3. Visitors

Magnet and Twitch were slowly walking back to camp. They had just finished digging their holes and even Twitch was too tired to twitch. As they came closer to camp they heard a yell and saw Zigzag shoving his boots on, his hair was wet, he must have just gotten out of the shower.  
  
"X and Squid are already in the wreck room." Zigzag said "Wanna head that way?"  
  
"Nah man." Magnet said chucking his shovel over by the 'library' "I wanna have a shower first and change."  
  
Twitch said he was going to sleep and they agreed to meet in the wreck room later. Zigzag went on to the wreck room anyway, Friends was going to be on in ten minutes and he didn't want to miss it.  
  
When Magnet got there about fifteen minutes later, he shook his head at the sight of Zigzag staring blindly at the broken television screen. The sound of Backstreet Boys music was drifting through the air and Thlump was nodding his head in time with the music.  
  
Magnet and X-ray started a game of pool against Squid and Armpit. Unfortunately they didn't get to finished it because they were called out by a high pitched whistle. Zigzag scowled as knocked over a table, obviously angry that he was being taking away from the television. As they all filed outside with X in the lead, they caught sight of Mom.  
  
"Hey Mom!" X-ray yelled "What's going on?"  
  
"You'll see, just go into the cafeteria, Mr. Sir will be making an announcement." Pendanski said and turned to go into the cafeteria himself.  
  
They waited as Twitch came stumbling towards them, still half asleep. They sat at their usual table and waited for Mr.Sir. They had been talking amongst themselves but immediately stopped when Mr.Sir entered the room. He cleared his throat before he began.  
  
"In three days time, we will be receiving some visitors." Mr. Sir began.  
  
The crowd stirred but calmed when he started to talk again.  
  
"About 100 miles from here is a sister camp to Camp Green Lake. Their camp is newer and not quite as large as ours. The ones who are there for minor offensives have been sent home on parol because they do not know how long it will take to solve this problem. Fourteen of them will be coming here for at least one month." Mr. Sir explained "The catch is that these fourteen juvenile delinquents are females..... 


	4. Brandy & The Girls

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed it!  
  
.... With Mr.Sirs last sentence the boys all began talking at once. He gave a loud whistle to get  
  
them to be quiet again.  
  
"You are to treat them respectfully and to treat them the same way you would treat any of the  
  
boys here." Mr. Sir yelled "The fourteen the are coming here are in for a long time because they  
  
committed a serious crime. I do not doubt that they would hesitate for a second to crack any of  
  
you over the head with a shovel if you provoked them. And if you do provoke them I hope they  
  
do crack you over the head with a shovel!"  
  
A laugh came from a boys and Mr. Sir waited for a second before continuing.  
  
"We will be setting up two more tents down by the wreck room for them. Things will go as  
  
normal except all boys must be out of the showers by supper time, the girls have their showers  
  
after supper. If a boy is found within ten feet of the showers I might just have to crack you over  
  
the head with a shovel myself!" Mr. Sir yelled. A few boys laughed but most didn't, they know he  
  
was telling the truth.  
  
"I am assigning A-Tent and D-Tent each a group of seven girls which they will show around the  
  
camp and make them feel welcome." Mr. Sir said. A couple of boys who were not in A or D  
  
protested. "They are the only two tents that do not have any offenders against women."  
  
With that Mr. Sir left the cafeteria which was the signal that everyone there could go. The D-Tent  
  
boys joked around as they headed back to their tent (except Zero who was silent, as usual).  
  
"I don't care if they are all serial killers." Squid said laughing "I haven't seen a chick in so long  
  
they are gonna look like angels!"  
  
They talked about girls for the rest of the night and the days to follow. It seemed to be lifting  
  
everyone's spirits. The night before the girls were to come, two new tents were up by the wreck  
  
room and a sign with some threats on it was posted outside the showers. X-Ray had asked Mom  
  
when they were suppose to be arriving when the third came around.  
  
"They will be getting here right after supper." Pendanski said smiling.  
  
All of the boys ate supper quicker then ever had. They waited inside their tents not talking very  
  
much all anticipating the girls arrival. When Twitch suddenly stopped twitching the guys shot up  
  
and ran out the tent door. Twitch could hear anything with an engine from a mile away.  
  
Some of the other boys were already outside in front of the office and the rest of them came soon.  
  
All of the councillors and Mr.Sir were outside, only the Warden was absent. As the bus pulled up  
  
and braked, Twitch was twitching more violently then usual. The doors opened and everyone held  
  
their breaths. A couple guards step off and is followed by a string of girls. The one who came out  
  
first was a tall, tough looking girl. Her hair was a dark blond with could be seen sticking out of a  
  
kerchief she had on her head. As the girls filed out they lined up along the bus. They waited for  
  
the  
  
guard to come around and take off their handcuffs.  
  
When the guard came up to the leader she held the handcuffs which were off her wrists and in the  
  
palm of her hand. The guard snatched them from her hand and she smirked in reply. Some  
  
chuckles came from the boys and girls who noticed. The girls were dressed in the same orange  
  
pant suits as the boys but the boys still though they looked spectacular.  
  
When all of the girls had their hand cuffs off Mom called the D-Tent boys over and then read of  
  
the list of girls that they would be showing around. The leader was among the girls that walked  
  
over, along with an even taller girl with red hair, two African American girls (one with brown  
  
hair,  
  
the other black), a small girl with jet black hair, a muscular girl with bleached blond hair and a  
  
medium sized girl with light brown hair and wide, nervous eyes.  
  
"Well, why don't you boys quit staring and show the girls to their tent?" Mom said smiling, look  
  
at the boys thats were in awe and the scowling girls.  
  
"Come on." X-Ray said motioning for them to follow.  
  
The girls didn't move until the girl's leader nodded and followed X-Ray. They entered the girls  
  
tent and the girls chose which beds they wanted. Their packs were already in the lidless crates.  
  
Most of the boys sat on the floor but X-Ray said standing. He cleared his throat and began the  
  
introductions.  
  
"Well, I'm X-Ray and these are my boys: Armpit, Zigzag, Caveman, Magnet, Twitch, and Zero."  
  
he said pointing to each of the boys.  
  
The girl's leader nodded looking each of the boys to make sure she would remember their names.  
  
"I'm Brandy." she said looking at X-Ray "These are my girls: Flame, Steel, Smirk, Type, Jam and  
  
Mustang."  
  
Flame was the tall friendly looking red head. Steel was the girl with light brown hair with the  
  
wide, nervous eyes. Smirk was pretty dark skinned girl with black hair in corn rows and mocking  
  
brown eyes. Type was the short girl with jet black hair pulled back in a pony tail. Jam had darker  
  
skin but not as dark as Smirk, she had short brown hair that was tucked behind her ears. Mustang  
  
was gorgeous girl with bleached blond hair that was cut short so you could see earings all the way  
  
up both of her ears. She was averaged height but quite muscular.  
  
Next to Mustang, Brandy was the one who caught most of the attention. She had cool green eyes  
  
and a face that just wouldn't show what she was thinking. None of the guys except for X-Ray  
  
could met her cold stare.  
  
Squid looked at her quickly while she was looking away. She looked tough, she looked like  
  
nothing could touch her. She must have done something really bad, she looked like a regular  
  
rebel. Her eye brow was pierced and she had multiple piercings on her ears.  
  
" I just want to get one thing straight." Brandy said standing up "If any of you cause my girls any  
  
trouble I will not hesitate to break one or more bones in your body."  
  
Zigzag gulped and by the looks of her she could do it too.  
  
"Wanna see the rest of the camp?" X-Ray asked breaking the silence.  
  
Brandy nodded and the group of fourteen headed out with X-Ray and Brandy in the lead. 


	5. Pool, Wink and Discussions

I would like everyone to accept my apologise. I put Caveman by mistake when it was suppose to  
  
be Squid when X-Ray was introducing everyone, thanks for pointing it out sixstars!  
  
X-Ray lead them around the camp pointing out where the shovels are kept, the cafeteria, the  
  
showers (didn't go too close), the other tents and the wardens cabin. They didn't talk much except  
  
for Twitch and Mustang who were deep in conversation about cars. The last stop was the wreck  
  
room. Most of the guys were in there (the other group of girls were still touring the camp) they  
  
feel silent when the girls entered. Mostly all that could be heard the Thlump's Backstreet Boys CD  
  
blaring.  
  
There was no place to sit except for the floor so they all sat close to the pool table except for  
  
Flame, Brandy, X-Ray and Squid who decided to play a game of pool. Guys against girls, boys  
  
went first. They were slowly becoming more comfortable with each other and were relaxing. Well  
  
almost everyone, Steel was still nervous and was not talking much.  
  
They girls won the first game and they were a few shots into the second game when trouble  
  
started. Brandy was bent over about to take a shot when a boy named Wink walked behind her,  
  
whispered something in her ear and smacked her bottom with his hand.  
  
Brandy slowly stood up and turned around. She kept her pool cue in hand (Twitch hoped it  
  
wouldn't snap if a fight broke out, it was their only one). She leaned back against the pool table to  
  
face him.  
  
"Thought that was funny did ya?" She asked coldly.  
  
Wink just winked at her and lick his upper lip. The room was quiet and the tension was high in the  
  
air as Brandy leaned her pool cue directly on the pool table is front of Wink. To everyones  
  
surprise Brandy smiled but it didn't look like a real smile. It looked more like a mocking smile.  
  
She kept direct eye contact with Wink and quickly moved a hand to the top of the leaning pool  
  
cue and pushed down.  
  
The end on the ground shot up and caught Wink between the legs. He made a noise like air  
  
leaving a balloon and gripped the pool table next to Brandy to keep from falling over. She  
  
whispered something only audible to Wink and he quickly nodded. With that loud laughs broke  
  
out from the crowd and Brandy headed towards the door.  
  
All of D-Tent and her group of girls were close behind her. Twitch was the first to say something  
  
to Brandy.  
  
"What did he say?" Twitch asked curiously.  
  
"Your too young." Brandy said although she was probably only a few years older then him "I  
  
don't wanna mentally scar you this early in life."  
  
It was almost time for lights out so they parted ways and agreed to meet in front of the library in  
  
the morning.  
  
Although the lights were out the boys talked for a few hours about the girls.  
  
"Mustang rocks." Twitch said admiringly "She knows tons about cars. Not as much as me of  
  
course."  
  
Twitch chuckled and some of the other boys joined him.  
  
"So, who do you guys claim?" Squid asked calmly.  
  
"Claim?" Twitch asked.  
  
"Claim, you shovel!" Squid said exasperated "As in none of the other guys can make a move for  
  
her."  
  
"Come on guys, none of that. They are hear for the same reason as us." X-Ray said "Were  
  
suppose to treat them with respect not like toys."  
  
"Were just joking around X, take it easy." Squid said.  
  
After a moment of silence Armpit spoke up.  
  
"It was wicked how Brandy handled Wink. She is pretty tough for a chick." Armpit said laughing.  
  
"She is pretty tough for anyone. She sure scared me. I like Flame, she is cool." Zigzag said  
  
laughing "So Zero my man, which one do you like?"  
  
Zero had not said a word but they knew he was not asleep, he always listening to their  
  
conversations at night.  
  
"Come on Zero, there must have been at least one that caught your attention." Magnet said lifting  
  
his head to look at Zero.  
  
"Steel." Zero simple said.  
  
"Really?" Twitch asked " She didn't say much to us, she also wouldn't come within three feet of  
  
us."  
  
"Maybe she is scared of us?" Squid said laughing.  
  
"Were not that scary...... are we?" Armpit asked.  
  
4:30 the next morning  
  
The girls came stumbling out of their tent to meet the guys. They weren't talking much they all  
  
looked half asleep except for Brandy who had a determine expression on her face.  
  
They got their shovels and what I guess you could call breakfast. Luckily none of them took  
  
X-Rays shovel. The girls walked over to meet a tall young man with a clip board. He had his head  
  
shaved and looked pretty tough. The girls talked to him for a minute and walked back over to the  
  
boys.  
  
It turned out that the girls were going to be digging right next to the guys so they slowly made  
  
their way to the designated spot.  
  
"Who was that?" Zigzag asked Flame walking beside her.  
  
She was probably about six feet but Zigzag was still a few inches taller.  
  
"Mr. McKenzie the head of our camp." Flame said sleepily "Is the ugly cowboy with the  
  
way-too-tight pants the head of your camp?"  
  
Zigzag laughed for a minute before answering.  
  
"No, that's Mr.Sir." Zigzag said "He is kind of like the head councilor, The Warden is the head  
  
though you barely ever see her."  
  
"I hope its not quite as hot here as where we were." Flame said. All of the girls had on orange  
  
suits but they were use to the heat. They had their hair off their neck, either in pony tails or like  
  
Brandy's, in a kerchief.  
  
When they reached the way point they split ways and started digging, girls on the right, boys on  
  
the left..... 


	6. Drink, Swear, Steel and Lie

It was about 11 o'clock and the sun high in the sky. The rays beat down on the young diggers while they dug. Most peoples holes were around three feet while Zero's was closer to four feet. The water truck had been around a few times and too everyones surprise X-Ray gave up his spot in the front of the line to let the girls go first.  
  
Mom was coming up with the water truck again and their lunches would be with him. The girls got their lunches first and sat around Brandy's hole to eat. Jam saw the guys eyeing them and waved them over. They sat around and talking in silence. Type wasn't looking too good.  
  
Her face looked as white as a ghost and her eyes kept sliding out of focus. Brandy nudged her in the shoulder and handed her the second half of her sandwich. Type shook her head but Brandy just shoved it in her mouth.  
  
"Look you got your germs on it, now you have to eat it." Brandy said with sarcasm.  
  
When they were done eating they went back to their holes. Squid stopped and stared for a second when he saw Mustang unbuttoning her jumpsuit. He was discouraged when it turned out she had a tank-top on underneath it.   
  
"Keep dreaming, cowboy." Mustang yelled laughing at him.  
  
In the hours that passed everyone finished up their holes (of course Zero finished first). By three o'clock everyone was done except for Steel and Type. Brandy was not aloud to help them dig even though she was done so she waited for them while they dug.  
  
When Squid finished his shower and got changed, he went back out onto the lake bed to talk to Brandy.  
  
"Hey." Squid said as he approached Brandy.  
  
She looked up and gave him a small smile and a nod.  
  
"Is Type going to be okay?" Squid asked looking at the smaller girl slowly digging her hole.  
  
"Yeah, a week before the well dried up, we found out it was contaminated and most of the girls got sick." Brandy explained "She was one of them but she will be better in a few days."  
  
"What about Steel?" Squid asked looking at the other girl digging.  
  
"What about her?" Brandy asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She hasn't said a word to any of the boys and she flinches if we even touch her by accident." Squid said quietly so that the other girl wouldn't hear.  
  
Brandy hesitated for a second and looked from Squid to Steel.  
  
"Come on, we are like tent mates. You can tell me and the D-Tent boys anything." Squid said reassuringly.  
  
"She was attacked by some guy a few months before she was sent here." Brandy said looking down.  
  
"What do you mean attacked?" Squid asked confused.  
  
Brandy looked up at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh...." Squid said.  
  
"She lived on the streets so she kind of had it coming. She was a pick pocket and that's why she got sent here, she got caught." Brandy said sadly. "What about all of you guys, why were you sent here and how did you come up with those nicknames?"  
  
"Well I was sent here for breaking and entering and the guys call me Squid because my life line is a rubber octopus. X-Ray was sent here or selling drugs and he got his nickname because X-Ray is Rex in Latin or something. Ziggy is here for setting fire to a portable class room and he got his nickname because of his hair. Armpit got sent here for sending two guys to the hospital and his nickname is kind of obvious. Zero was sent here for stealing a pair of shoes and his nickname is obvious. Magnet is here for stealing and his nickname is cause he says his fingers are like little magnets. Twitch was sent here for joyriding and his nickname is cause he never stops twitching." Squid explained and Brandy listened attentively. "Your turn, like I said we are like tent-mates, we tell each other everything."  
  
"Well I was always a trouble maker but they sent me here when I pulled a knife on the teacher, cause he was trying to get fresh with me. My nickname is because I stole a bottle of brandy from the head of our camp the first day I got here. Flame was sent here because he burnt down a house my mistake, her nickname is for three reasons, her hair, her mouth and her love for fire. Mustang is here because she stole six cars in a night and her nickname if because they were all Mustangs. Type was sent here because she hacked into some bank files and transferred a couple hundred thousand dollars to her account, her nickname is because of her skills with computers. Steel you already know why she is here but we had named her Steal because she stole so much but she doesn't know how to spell very well and always wrote S-T-E-E-L instead so it stuck. Smirk is here because she vandalized two dozen buildings before she got caught and her nickname is cause she always smirks. Jam is here for breaking and entering some rich stiffs house and her nickname is cause she rocks at singing and loves her music." Brandy said and it was Squids turn to listen attentively and chew on his toothpick.  
  
The two girls finished their holes soon afterwards and they headed back to camp. They hung out in the wreck room until supper time where they ate quietly. After supper the girls headed out to the showers. Some guys from other tents were hanging out around there but they cleared out when Brandy approached. The word of what she had done to Wink spread quickly.  
  
The guys waited for the girls in the wreck room and they came back after about fifteen minutes. It took them a minute to recognize Brandy. She had her hair down, it went to about her shoulders and it was a thick golden blonde when it dried. After a few minutes Jam stood up from the couch.  
  
"That's it, I can't take any more boy band music, I'm going to grab my CD." she exclaimed and trotted out of the room. 


	7. Rap and Rumble

After a few minutes, Jam came back into the wreck room with an unmarked CD clutched tight in her hand. She marched over to the CD player and popped it open. Thlump jumped up threateningly but Brandy looked at him menacingly and he sat back down, glaring as Jam took his CD out and handed it to him. She stuck her CD in and pressed play.  
  
Loud rap music came blaring out of it. Armpit almost jumped for joy, he was a huge rap fan and the only rap music he had heard in the last six months was what he and the other boys could sing. Jam could rap along with the songs perfectly and when one came around that Armpit recognized he joined her.  
  
After a few minutes some of the more outgoing people were dancing while others just sat there and nodded along with the music. It was quite a sight, a bunch of kids dressed in orange dancing. Zigzag wanted to dance too but he didn't want to dance by himself and most of the girls were too small to dance with him. He spotted Flame in the corner nodding along with the music and walked over.  
  
"C'mon, get up and dance with me." Zigzag said smiling wildly.  
  
"I don't dance." Flame said looking at the ground "I dunno how."  
  
"Its easy." Zigzag said and grabbed her hand to haul her to her feet.  
  
He dragged her over to where Smirk and Magnet were dancing.  
  
"Honestly, I have no coordination." Flame said pleadingly.  
  
"You don't need no cordy-nation, you just need a beat." Zigzag said laughing.  
  
He tried to get her moving but she was stiff as a board.  
  
"Okay, c'mere." Zigzag said rolling his eyes and turning her so that she was facing away from him.  
  
"Okay, here." he said putting his hands on her waist, she flinched in surprise. "Relax, I ain't trying nothing."  
  
He helped her move until she was going with the beat. She laughed and kept going as he turned her around. She had her arms above her head moving with the beat and Ziggy didn't even realize but he had his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Hey Ziggy, get a room man cause Mom is coming." Squid yelled laughing.  
  
Zigzag pulled away just as Mom entered the room. That was the end of that but Zigzag knew deep down that he liked Flame more then just a friend. She accepted him for who treated her, not by his reputation. After Mom left they still felt a vibe in them so they listened and cheered as Armpit and Jam went freestyle.  
  
They went back to their tents soon afterwards with high spirits, it was amazing what girls could do to a guys spirits. Once they were in their tents X-Ray wanted to get Zigzag straightened out.  
  
"Man, you better be careful if you are making a move for Flame." X-Ray said seriously "You heard what Mr.Sir said, it could get you in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Or in the hospital." Squid said laughing. "Oh, come on X, we saw the way you have been eyeing Type. We all seem to be eyeing at least one."  
  
"Then who are you eyeing?" X-Ray asked Squid scowling.  
  
"Brandy." Squid said sheepishly.  
  
The guys fell over laughing.  
  
"She could whoop you if you got her mad enough, man." Twitch said laughing and Squid shoved him off his bed and he landed with a thump.  
  
It still wasn't time for lights out and they could hear people moving around outside. They all shot up when they heard a commotion coming from near by.  
  
They rushed outside to find a thick circle of boys and girls. Zigzag being the tallest was able to see what was going on. He let out a long line of curses and ran into the crowd.  
  
"What is it Ziggy?" X-Ray yelled after him.  
  
"Fight." Zigzag managed to yell back "Flame."  
  
When they broke through the crowd they found Flame fighting with a boy from A-Tent. She was holding her own but they both looked hurt pretty bad. Flame had an earing torn out of her ear and it was bleeding sluggishly. Her wrist was bent in a strange direction and looked sprained or broken. The guy had a bloody nose and a swelled up eye. X-Ray made a move towards them and Squid, Armpit, Zigzag, and Magnet followed him knowing they were going to have to break up the fight.  
  
Armpit, X-Ray and Magnet pulled the boy off of Flame. Brandy helped Zigzag and Squid hold Flame back.  
  
Squid and Zigzag dragged a yelling Flame back to her tent while Brandy rounded up the rest of the group. X-Ray didn't leave the boy until he landed a hard punch to his nose.  
  
When Brandy got into the tent, Zigzag and Squid had a worked-up Flame on her stomach, physically restraining her on her bed.  
  
"Calm down or else I will get Armpit to sit on ya." Brandy said kneeling down in front of her.  
  
Flame went limp so Zigzag and Squid let her go. She sat up slowly and let Brandy wrap her wrist up in a torn up t-shirt. Brandy sent Mustang to go wet a couple scraps of the t-shirt. When she came back, Brandy use them to wipe up Flame's ear.  
  
"Why didn't you break up the fight sooner?" Twitch asked Brandy.  
  
"I was in Mr.Sir's office with Type if you must know." Brandy said glaring at him but turned to Flame. "What were you fighting about anyway?"  
  
"Some guy was scaring Steel. I told him to bugger off but he just slugged me so I slugged him back." Flame said lifting her head, looking for Steel.  
  
They were quiet and they heard the sound of small voices coming from outside. They saw Steel and Zero sitting on the steps of the tent talking.  
  
Just then, Mom came marching in smiling. His smile quickly faded when he caught sight of Flame.  
  
"What happened to your wrist?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Everyone held their breath as they waited for her to answer.  
  
"The cover of my crate fell on it." Flame said quietly looking at the ground.  
  
Mom knew she was lying because there were no covers on the crates. It is the same as when the guys said the tent door hit them to cover up for fight.  
  
"What about your ear?" he asked looking at her torn ear.  
  
"It got slammed in the tent door." Flame said after a minute.  
  
"I see." Mom said, not believing a word. "Well, boys, back to your tent."  
  
X-Ray nodded and motioned for the boys to follow him.  
  
"See ya tomorrow." X yelled as they walked towards their tent.  
  
As the boys walked back to camp X-Ray noticed the worried expression on Zigzags face and asked what was wrong.  
  
"The Warden saw." Zigzag said quietly "With her cameras and microphones. Flame is in trouble."  
  
"Don't worry man, she didn't see nothing." X-Ray said shaking his head.  
  
Although X-Ray laughed at his none-sense Zigzag still had a stomach tight with worry for Flame. Fighting as against the rules and The Warden came down hard on rule breakers. 


	8. Mustang Sally

The next morning Mom said that Flame still had to dig unless if she confessed to fighting and told on the boy she was fighting with. Of course she acted like she had no idea what he was talking about. As they walked out Flame carried she shovel in her good hand. Her wrist was still sore and swelled up quite bad.  
  
As the rest of them worked wearily digging, Flame had her bottom lip tightly between her teeth to keep from crying out. It was impossible to dig with one hand and hurt like hell to dig with both.  
  
When Mom came around with the water truck and their lunches, Brandy took one look at Flame and marched over to Mom.  
  
"You can't make her keep digging." Brandy said to Mom and motioned in Flame's direction.  
  
"Unless if she confesses, she has to dig a hole." Mom said firmly.  
  
"She can't even use her hand and within the hour she will probably pass out from pain!" Brandy yelled making heads turn.  
  
Mom looked from Brandy's angry face to Flames pain stricken face and sighed.  
  
"Fine, she is coming back to camp with me but I want you to finished digging her hole once you are done yours. I don't want anyone else helping you." Mom said nodding.  
  
Brandy turned and walked away. She gave a loud whistle to get Flame's attention.  
  
"Your going back to camp, no questions asked." Brandy said and motioned for Flame to go with Mom.  
  
Zigzag helped Flame up and waved as her and Mom drove off.  
  
Brandy finished her hole third (After X-Ray and Zero) and walked over to Flames hole which wasn't even two feet. When Squid and Zigzag finished they asked her if she needed any help but she explained what Mom had said to her. They agreed to return after they had their showers.  
  
Half an hour later the boys walked back out to the lake bed and they saw that Mustang, Type, X and Smirk were sitting around talking to Brandy.  
  
Squid and Ziggy plopped down in the group and looked to see that Brandy had made the hole about four feet by then.  
  
"How's it coming?" Squid asked to be polite.  
  
Brandy let out a long like of curses in response.  
  
"Well that wasn't very lady like." Squid said laughing.  
  
"Wanna know what else isn't lady like?" Brandy asked leaning her shovel inside of her hole.  
  
"What?" Squid asked.  
  
In a split second Brandy had grabbed a hold of his leg and had pulled him into the hole with a loud thump. She was sitting on him in a second at had him pinned.  
  
"Say uncle." she said laughing.  
  
"No thanks, I kinda like it down here." Squid said laughing.  
  
"Well you have to get up anyway, I have to finished digging this stupid thing." Brandy said climbing off of him.  
  
Brandy finished within the next hour and they all walked back to camp. As they approached a group of boys from B-Tent were playing basketball. They stopped and started yelling stuff to Mustang that wasn't very nice.  
  
"Can I see your shovel for a minute?" Mustang asked Brandy who had the shovel over her shoulder.  
  
Brandy shrugged and handed it to her. Mustang threw the shovel towards the guys and hit one in the thigh. She didn't do too much damage, just enough to get them all to shut up.  
  
They found Flame playing pool in the lounge against Jam. She was doing pretty good considering she could only use one hand. They had supper soon after that and after that the girls headed out to the showers.  
  
After the girls came out they still had a few hours before its was time for lights out so they all sat around in the boys tent (except for Zero and Steel who sat outside again).  
  
"What do you guys wanna talk about?" Armpit asked in a bored tone.  
  
"I dunno, you guys got any suggestions." Jam asked, who was sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"I got it!" Zigzag yelled sitting up quickly from his bed. "Truth or dare!"  
  
"Yeah!" Mustang yelled laughing.  
  
"No!" Flame yelled wide eyed.  
  
"No, I got a better idea." Magnet said "Okay, what ya do is a guy against a girl and whoever can get the other person to turn red first wins."  
  
They agreed to play Magnets game although Flame was extremely reluctant. The pairs would go: Squid X Brandy, Flame X Zigzag, Mustang X Twitch, X-Ray X Type, Armpit X Jam, Magnet X Smirk.  
  
Squid and Brandy went first. They sat opposite each other on different beds. Squid was the first one to try. He winked at her and licked his upper lip. Brandy just laughing.  
  
"You are gonna have to try harder then that." Brandy said, remaining the same colour. "Okay I got it, wanna see my tattoo?"  
  
Squid nodded and smiling but still stayed the same colour.  
  
Brandy stood up and untied the orange jump suits arm sleeves that were around her waist and she pulled them down just low enough on her thigh to reveal a serpent wrapped around a dagger. Squid stared for a minute but didn't turn red.  
  
"God, you're a tough one." Brandy said sitting back down. "Your go."  
  
Squid shrugged and jumped forward on her pinning her down.  
  
"Your turn to say uncle." Squid said barely an inch from her face.  
  
Sure enough Brandy's cheeks started to turn red and she burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay, Okay you win." she said shoving Squid off of her still laughing.  
  
Zigzag and Flame went next. Their round only lasted a few minutes because as soon as Zigzag winked at her she turned almost as red her hair.  
  
Mustang and Twitch went next. They sat down and Twitch tried Ziggy's thing and winked at her but it didn't do anything. Mustang shrugged and leaned forward and put her hands on Twitchs and face and gave him a long kiss on the lips. When she pulled back Twitch was bright red and wide eyed.  
  
It was quiet for a second the everyone burst out laughing. It took every a good five minutes to recover and announce that Mustang won. In The rounds to follow X-Ray beat Type and Jam beat Armpit although they were not quite as drastic as Mustang.  
  
In the last round Smirk was against Magnet and they were pretty much just saying everything under the sun to each other until Smirk finally said something that I am not going to repeat that made Magnet double over laughing and turned as red as a hot pepper.  
  
The next round was Squid X Smirk, Zigzag X Mustang, X-Ray X Jam.  
  
Squid beat Smirk, Zigzag lost to Mustang (all she had to do was lean forward and he turned red) and X-Ray and Jam tied.  
  
The last round was Squid against Mustang and again Mustang did what she always did. All she had to do was kiss him and he turned bright red.  
  
"I want a rematch!" Squid yelled once his face returned to normal colour.  
  
"Me too, against Mustang that is!" Magnet yelled.  
  
Everyone laughed for a while but their fun ended when Mom shooed the girls back to their own tent. Everyone was still laughing for a while after that though. 


	9. Flamed Again

The next morning Flame didn't have to dig again. Her wrist was still sore and swollen but Mr. MacKenzie told her that she had to dig tomorrow no matter what. Luckily, Mom didn't make Brandy dig Flame's hole again. They were all bored as they dug so Armpit started rapping to pass time. He started out with his oldest verse:  
  
"A-R-M-P-I to the T.   
  
What's that your smelling?  
  
Dawg thats me.  
  
I don't take showers and I don't brush my teeth,  
  
Thats all I do is dig hole, eat and sleep"  
  
They laughed over his verse and Jam starting rapping too.  
  
"Boy, you may think you can rap,  
  
But I am the one who's all that.  
  
You may thinks its unfair for me to flame,  
  
But its really all just a game."  
  
A cheer game from the diggers and even Armpit had to laugh.  
  
"Ohhh burned man." Squid telled to Armpit  
  
"I am saving my breath for digging but sometimes I will whoop you in a rap war if you are up to the challenge.  
  
"I accept your challenge but I am the one who is gonna do the whooping." Jam said laughing.  
  
After they all were done digging they walked back to camp in search of Flame. They found her in the girls tent reading a book (her life-line). She looked up and smiled when they came in. They headed to the wreck room to see if the pool table was free and sure enough it was so Flame, Zigzag, Squid and Brandy played a game while the others watched.  
  
They were half way through their first game when Mr.MacKenzie came in and asked Flame to come with him.  
  
She hesitated for a moment and looked towards Brandy with a questionning expression on her face. Brandy stepped in between Mr.MacKenzie and Flame and asked him where he was taking her.  
  
"The Warden wishes to speak to her." he said simply and motioned for Flame to follow him.  
  
Flame took a step forward but Brandy shook her head and Flame stopped.  
  
"Tell the Warden she can come and talk to her here." Brandy said firmly.  
  
Squid was watching her in wonder. Mr. MacKenzie looked like a tough enough guy and he was much bigger then Brandy but she still stood her ground and kept direct eye contact with him. She knew that the Warden was not to be trusted expecially with one of her closest friends.  
  
"If you do not tell her to come with me now I will be have to take her forcefully." Mr.Mackenzie said, his eyes narrowing, he was obviously used to Brandy's rebellious behavior.  
  
Brandy sneered at him and let out a long time of curses and threats. Mr. MacKenzie's eyes grew wide with anger and in a split second he had landed a hard hit to her jaw. She fell to the ground and the guys watched in shock. Mr.Sir had never hit any of them. He had shoved them around some but never hit them. The girls just watched this all as if it was not the first time.  
  
Mr. MacKenzie took a step towards Flame but she took a step forward and walked out the door towards the Warden's house. As the door shut being them they all rushed forward to where Brandy was sitting, cursing on the floor, her hand on her jaw.  
  
"I didn't know he was aloud to do that." Magnet said in wonder.  
  
"He is aloud to do anything he wants." Type said angrily. "That was the fifth time he hit her you know."  
  
"He had to, he knew that was the only way I would let Flame leave." Brandy said angrily and spat blood on the floor.  
  
"He has hit you before?" Armpit asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, went she stole a bottle of brandy he gave her an all out beating." Type said angrily.  
  
"Type, shut-up!" Brandy said angrily.  
  
"But its not fair, you are not aloud to hit back." Type said scowling. "and I know that you could give him a run for his money."  
  
"I'm sure that Mr.Sir has hit you guys before." Brandy said looking up at the guys.  
  
"No way man." X-Ray said "He has shoved us around some but never acutally hit us."  
  
"Doesn't matter." Brandy said, standing up with Mustang's help. "There ain't a thing we can do."  
  
Brandy had a bruise starting on her jaw and her mouth was bleeding. They waited impatiently for Flame to return. Poor Zigzag was a nervous wreck. He knew the the Warden must have seen the fight and was going to punish her for fighting. They were sitting on the steps of the boys tent where they could see the Warden's porch steps.  
  
After about half an hour they saw Flame immerge for the house and walk over to the group. Zigzag shot up and ran over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked looking closely at her.  
  
She nodded and kept walking with her eyes on the ground.  
  
"What did she do to you?" He asked walking with her.  
  
She just shook her head and sat down on the steps with the rest of them. Brandy looked and Zigzag and he just shrugged.  
  
"I'm heading back to the tent." Flame said getting up "I will meet you for supper."  
  
Brandy nodded and watched her walk away.  
  
"Did she say anything to you?" Smirk asked Zigzag.  
  
"Not a thing." he said shrugging.  
  
"I will meet up with guys later, okay?" Zigzag asked walking away.  
  
They nodded and watched him walk off too.  
  
Zigzag found Flame sitting on her bed with her face in her hands. Zigzag sat down, uncomfortably beside her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked trying to get her to look at him.  
  
"No." she said angrily, keeping her head in her hands.  
  
"You wanna talk about what happened with the Warden?" Ziggy asked uneasily.  
  
"Not really." she said looking up at him with a small smile.  
  
He had thought she was crying but her face was dry. She was too proud to cry. They sat there for a while in silence, just enjoying each others company and the silence.  
  
"You ready to go back to the group?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." she said and they stood up and walked out.  
  
As Flame was going down the stairs, she tripped and almost fell but Zigzag caught her just above her elbow. She gave a yelp and Zigzag pulled away. He hadn't grabbed her hard enough to hurt, something was wrong.  
  
"What is wrong with your arm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She bit her lip, looked at the ground and started walking away. Zigzag trotted up to her and grabbed her hand. He carefully rolled up her sleeve to just past her elbow. Three long scratchs came into view. They were a deep shade of un-natural purple. He had seen scratchs like those on boys when they came back from seeing the Warden.  
  
"The Warden?" he asked letting go of her arm.  
  
She nodded, rolled back down her sleeve and they walked back to the group.  
  
"Don't tell them please." Flame said pleadingly "They will make a big fuss."  
  
Zigzag reluctantly nodded and kept walking with her. He knew that what the Warden had done was not right and that she would have to be stopped. How or when he doesn't know but he hoped that he would see the day when it does happen. 


	10. Caught

Flame was back to digging the next day. She dug slower then usual but her wrist was much better and she could actually hold the shovel properly. Even though her arm was sore from the scratches, it didn't affect her digging that much. She was the last one done but she spat proudly in her hole before she walked back to camp. She was more tired then usual and throughly enjoyed her cold shower after supper. As their group sat in the wreck room, playing pool and listening to music, Zigzag asked the group if they could go back to the tent because he had something important to talk to them about.  
  
They agreed and although they were confused, they followed him back to the girls tent which was the closest.  
  
"What is it Ziggy?" X-Ray asked when they all were settled.  
  
"I've come up with a plan on how to take down the Warden and maybe Mr. MacKenzie too." Zigzag said excitedly pacing around the small tent.  
  
"Jam, you can break into most buildings right?" he asked the confused looking girl.  
  
"No, I can break into ANY building." she said smugly.  
  
"Excellent." Zigzag said turning to Type "You are good with computers right?"  
  
"I am the best." Type said smiling but still couldn't understand what he was getting at.  
  
"If Jam could break into Mom's office and you could get on the computer we might be able to put a stop to them." Zigzag said excitedly.  
  
"How?" Squid asked, confused.  
  
"Okay here is the plan." Zigzag said "Jam break's into Mom's office with Type. Type hacks into Mom's computer and then orders us one of those little digital camera's from the internet. We put a rush delievery on and when it gets here we can take pictures of the girl's injuries. Also, we can take pictures of anything else the Warden or Mr. MacKenzie does. When we have enough evidence, we can send it to the cops."  
  
Zigzag was proud of his idea and the others looked at him in wonder. The boys had always though he was crazy because he always acted so weird but this plan was so crazy it might just work.  
  
"One problem." Mustang said "You need a credit card to order stuff on the internet and we don't have one."  
  
"Well, Mr.Sir always has a wallet in his back pocket. I am sure he would have a credit card or something." X-Ray said. "I think our boy Magnet can get it, no sweat."  
  
Magnet smiled dangerously at the thought of stealing something. Everyone knew the Steel probably could have stolen it too but she was terrified of Mr.Sir and wouldn't want to go near him unless if she had to.  
  
"What about when the package gets here, how are we suppose to get a hold of it?" Flame asked.  
  
"Me and Mustang will take care of that." Brandy said winking to Mustang.  
  
"How are you gonna do that?" Squid asked.  
  
"You'll see." Brandy said smiling.  
  
"So, its settled, we need to get this done as soon as possible before you injuries heal." Zigzag said "We will do this tomorrow night okay?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Jam said shrugging.  
  
The next morning everyone watched as Squid, Zigzag and Magnet's plan, played out. Zigzag and Squid pretended to argue and when Mr.Sir went to break them up, Magnet snuck up behind him and grabbed his wallet. As soon as he got it in his hand he threw it in the hole he was digging. Mr.Sir didn't even notice, he was too busy screaming at Squid and Zigzag about water and fish and respect or something along those lines.  
  
When Mr.Sir drove away Magnet searched the wallet and found a Visa card. When Mr.Sir came back with their lunches, Magnet threw the wallet threw the open window of the truck but kept the Visa card in his pocket.  
  
That night before they went back to their own tents. X-Ray talked to the entire group.  
  
"Okay then, me and Brandy are going to go with Jam and Type." X-Ray said and no one argued with him "I will meet you girls outside Mom's office two hours after lights out."  
  
They went back to their own tents soon after that. No one talked that much in the boys, tent except to wish X-Ray good luck. X-Ray estimated two hours after lights out and slipped out of bed. He crept quickly to Mom's office where the girls were already waiting.  
  
X-Ray nodded and Jam picked the lock with a toothpick Squid had lent her. Everyone let out their breath when they heard the quiet click of the lock and they slowly opened the door. Brandy and Type crept in and closed the door behind them while X-Ray and Jam stood watch in the shadows.  
  
Brandy waited by the door as Type found her way to the computer and booted it up. She hacked into it in a few minutes and was soon on the internet. The only light in the room was from the small window from the lights outside the office. Type did not need them anyway, she knew where every key on the keyboard. She pulled the credit card out of her pocket and typed in the numbers.  
  
X-Ray was the first to hear the sound of someone approaching. He signaled for Jam to knock three times on the door as a warning. Unfortunately in was Mom and he was comming quickly towards his office. X-Ray and Jam ducked into the shadows and waited, praying that the girls would come out before Mom got there.  
  
They did not come out and X-Ray watched, shocked as Mom went to unlock the door and found it already unlocked. He looked puzzled and said something to himself. He turned the knob, opened the door and flicked on the lights. Jam and X-Ray looked at each other, wide eyed and looked back towards the door...... 


	11. Quick Thinking

Brandy heard the three knocks at the door and froze.  
  
"Come on, we gotta roll out." Brandy said, peering out the window and saw Mom comming towards them at a jog.  
  
"Just a sec, I am almost done." Type said taping the keyboard impatiently. "Done."  
  
She said and quickly logged off the computer. The screen shut off just as they heard the click of a key in the lock. Brandy froze but quickly figured out what to do.  
  
The lights flicked on and his face fell from shock. He began to ask them what they were doing there but Brandy shushed him.  
  
"She was sleep walking so I followed her to make sure she didn't get hurt." Brandy whispered quickly to him "I heard that you should never wake someone when they was sleepwalking."  
  
Mom looked at Type who was sitting in the computer chair staring blindly at the screen. He nodded and motioned for Brandy to direct Type towards the door.  
  
X-Ray and Jam were still waiting, holding their breaths when the three people came out of the office. They were confused for a second when they saw how Brandy was leading Type gently by the arm.  
  
"Run." X-Ray hissed to Jam when he realized they were heading towards the girls tent.  
  
Jam nodded and disappeared into the darkness, dodging in between buildings to beat Mom and the girl's to their tent. X-Ray quickly made his was towards the boys tent, in case if Mom decided to check to make sure the boys were all there.  
  
Jam had just enough time to jump into bed and pull the covers up before Mom, Brandy and Type came in. It was dark but she watched as Brandy led Type to her bed and listened to her and Mom.  
  
"That was a very smart thing you did." Mom said. "She could have gotten hurt."  
  
"I was scared she was going to fall into one of those holes and get bitten by a yellow spotted lizard or something." Brandy said with a fake grimace.  
  
Jam could tell she was lying, she had been around her long enough to know when she was even though she was excellent at it. Mom nodded and smiled before leaving the tent. Jam had to clap a hand over her mouth as Brandy gave him the finger when his back was turned.  
  
Brandy winked to Jam when she turned around and found that she was awake. Brandy climbed into bed to get a little sleep before they had to go dig again.  
  
The next morning, everyone couldn't wait to ask what happened last night but they couldn't until they were out on the lake bed because Mr.Sir and Mom was around.  
  
Brandy, Jam, Type and X-Ray all dug a little slower then usual because of their lack of sleep but they were eager to tell their story. So when they all got their lunches and sat around to talk.  
  
Brandy and X-Ray did the most of the talking while Jam and Type added details. Everyone listened intently and found it quite funny how Brandy had fooled Mom. He may be friendly but he lacked intelligence. How he ever became a doctor was beyond them.  
  
They laughed over that for a while but Smirk was the first to speak up.  
  
"When is it gonna come?" she asked Type.  
  
"I asked for the fastest possible shipping which means it will be getting here tomorrow." Type answered.  
  
"So, you are sure you will be able to get the package?" X-Ray asked Brandy.  
  
"Positive." Brandy said "Me and my girl Mustang are going to use the same technique we used to get that bottle of brandy, right?"  
  
Mustang nodded but they both refused to say what they were going to do.  
  
When they finished their lunches they hung out in the wreck room. They played pool and listened to music.  
  
"Hey Twitch." Mustand called. "I wanna show you something."  
  
Mustang trotted out the door with Twitch close at her heels.  
  
Mustang went into the girl's tent and walked over to her crate. She pulled out what looked like a calender from 1999. She handed it to Twitch and he opened it. He looked over all twelve pictures of gorgeous cars with wide eyes.  
  
"Though you would like that." Mustang said laughing as Twitch looked over them again.  
  
They talked about the cars in the calender until supper time. After supper and after the girls had their showers they went to bed early because they were so tired since they didn't get much sleep the night before.  
  
In the boys tent, they were lying in bed when Squid spoke up.  
  
"Ziggy?" he asked lifting his head.  
  
"Wha?" Zigzag asked, sleepily.  
  
"You said 'girl's injuries', I though Brandy was the only one hurt?" Squid asked.  
  
Zigzag cursed his stupidity.  
  
"Its Flame isn't it." Squid said "She got scratched by the Warden, just like some of the other guys."  
  
Zigzag didn't respond, Squid took that as a yes.  
  
The next morning while they dug they kept glancing towards the one road leading up to the camp. Nothing came while they dug and they sat impatiently in the wreck room afterwards waiting for their package to come. Twitch and Mustang froze and peered out the window. Everyone knew that meant and they filed casually outside in time to see a delievery truck coming up the lane.  
  
Mr.Sir came out when he saw the truck. Mr. Sir and the driver argued for a while. Mr.Sir claimed that he didn't order a package but finally gave up and signed for it anyway. Cursing, he began to walk back to his office when Brandy nodded to Mustang.  
  
It was time to get their package..... 


	12. Knock Yourself Out Really

"Flame, Smirk, after the first scene is over can you do the rest?" Brandy asked looking towards the girls.  
  
They nodded and Brandy smiled.  
  
"Don't interfere, just play along." Brandy whispered to their group and took a step towards Mustang.  
  
Much to the guys shock Brandy gave Mustang a hard shove to the chest.  
  
"I am sick and tired of you trying to take my spot as the leader." Brandy screamed at her.  
  
"Get real Bran, no one likes you!" Mustang screamed right back "People just pretend to like you because they are scared of you!"  
  
The guys watched with wide eyes, they realized the girl's were acting but it seemed so real. Well, at least Mr.Sir thought so, he turned around and squinted in their direction. By this time a large group was assembling around the girls.  
  
Brandy body slammed Mustang which knocked her to the ground. Mustang fell hard on her back and Brandy had jumped on her before she could get up. By this time Mr.Sir was running towards the group to break up the fight.  
  
Brandy grabbed the front of Mustangs shirt and pulled her towards her.  
  
"I think its about time you learned you place." Brandy hissed angrily.  
  
She drew back her hand to throw a punch but Mr.Sir caught her hand and dragged her off of Mustang. Brandy thrashed to get free but Mr.Sir had a tight grip on her wrist. She called Mr.Sir every name under the sun which made him even more angry.  
  
He grabbed Mustang from the ground with his free hand and dragged both struggling girl's towards his office. Once inside his office he directed them to take a seat in the chairs. He set the package down on his desk.  
  
He made the girl's explain why they were fighting and then he yelled at them for a few minutes but he stopped talking when he heard a commotion coming from outside. Flame and Smirk were in a fist fight.  
  
Mr.Sir cursed and ran out the door. Brandy called him a dirty name under her breath and grabbed the package from the desk and stuck it up her sleeve. Mustang laughed and in a few minutes Mr.Sir came in, purple faced with Flame and Smirk.  
  
"Get out." he said to Mustang and Brandy.  
  
They didn't need to be told twice so they left his office, winking to Flame and Smirk. The two girls waited for five minutes, then Smirk and Flame came out. They were hystarical laughing.  
  
"I swear, he was turning so purple I thought he was gonna pass out." Flame said laughing.  
  
"I was wishing he was gonna pass out." Smirk said.  
  
The guys saw them heading their way and jogged out to meet them. Zigzag was still laughing over what they did and ran out to hug Flame.  
  
"That was freakin' hilarious what you girls pulled off." He said and Flame hugged him back.   
  
As they walked back to their tent to check out the camera, Squid noticed that Zigzag still had his arm over Flame's shoulders. Squid winked at him and Zigzag turned red but kept his arm there none the less.  
  
They all got comfortable is the girls tent and Brandy pulled the wrapped package out of her sleeve. Everyone else watched carefully as she took off the brown paper to reveal a smaller box. She opened it and carefully took out a small, silver camera.  
  
"Say holes." Brandy said pointing the camera at Zigzag and Flame who were sitting together with their arms around each other.  
  
Everyone laughed and Brandy threw the camera to Mustang.  
  
"Here get a picture of my jaw." Brandy said pulling her hair back.  
  
Her jaw still was a deep shade of blueish green.  
  
"Anyone else?" Mustang asked when she got the picture.  
  
Zigzag looked Flame and in the eye and she sighed.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Flame said reluctantly sitting up and rolling up her arm sleeve.  
  
Type made a small noise when she saw the angry looking purple scratches. Mustang stared at them for a minute but put the camera to her eye and took the picture. No one asked any questions about it because they knew it was the Warden who had done it.  
  
Zigzag hugged Flame after the picture was taken.  
  
"Quick, hide it, Mr.Sir is coming." Twitch said quickly.  
  
Mustang flew off the bed and over to her crate and quickly hid it. Brandy grabbed the paper and box and stuck it down her orange suit. She had just made it back onto her bed when Mr.Sir came in.  
  
"Who took it?" he said, looking at them carefully. "Where is it?"  
  
"Where is what, Mr.Sir?" X-Ray asked in a confused tone.  
  
"You know what." Mr.Sir growled and started looking around the tent. "The package, I know one of you girls took it from my office."  
  
"We didn't take nothing." Smirk growled.  
  
"Then you won't mind if I check your crates?" he asked looking at the girl's.  
  
"Knock yourself out." Flame said with a small smile. "Really.."  
  
Mr.Sir began rummaging through their crates. When he came to Mustang's everyone tensed up. When he found nothing he glared at them and stalked out of the tent.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Zigzag said laughing.  
  
"Where did ya hide it?" Twitch asked Mustang.  
  
Mustang climbed off her bed, reached into her crate and tossed Twitch a box. Twitch caught it and stared at it for a minute before dropping it on the ground. Mustang was already laughing and the others joined in. It was a box of tampons and in the box was the camera.  
  
Twitch was still bright red when Armpit spoke up.  
  
"I think you should keep it in there." he said still laughing "Mr.Sir will never look there."  
  
"How are we suppose to get more pictures of injuries? We can't asked the other boys, they will rat us out." Magnet asked.  
  
"Good point." Squid said "Well, we all seem to have a knack for getting in trouble. We will just have to stop trying not to get caught."  
  
"I don't exactly feel like getting crippled, thank you very much." Jam said laughing.  
  
"We don't need to get crippled, just a few little scratches is good." Zigzag said.  
  
"We are gonna give the adults hell this week." Type said laughing. 


	13. Stupid Bandana

The next day they dug their holes as usual, not wanted to draw too much attention to themselves. Mr.Sir was till watching them closely and kept scowling at them. Smirk noticed this by the third time he came around with the water truck so she waved to him and gave him a big smile which just made him scowl more.  
  
They decided to try not and get into trouble until tomorrow because Mr.Sir was still suspicious of them. They went into the wreck room in hopes of playing pool but it turned out that Thlump had snapped their one and only pool cue over some guys head.  
  
So they made up their own game to pass the time. It is played in teams of two and each pair stood at opposite ends of the pool table. They each got started out with half of the balls and you have to try and get them into the corner pockets at the opposite end of the table.  
  
They were having a great time. They took turns but it was most fun to watch Brandy and Smirk play against Squid and Magnet. They were jumping and diving all over the place trying to win. Brandy and Smirk won the round but were quite out of breath.  
  
"Ouch, I broke a nail." Smirk said looking at her fingers.  
  
The guys laughed at her and Magnet spoke up.  
  
"Hey chica, I though you were tougher then that." he said laughing.  
  
Smirk scowled at him and showed him her hand. The nail was cracked down the middle and was bleeding. Magnet made a gagging noise and closed his eyes.  
  
Smirk laughed at him and went to sit down so that someone else could take her place in the game. They played that for a while and a little bit again after supper. They went back to the boys tent to talk about what else they could get pictues of.  
  
"Just take some pictures of the tent." Armpit said. "They are disgusting and that says alot coming from me."  
  
"Too bad we couldn't get a picture of the food." Jam said "That stuff is nasty."  
  
Everyone agreed with her but knew that they couldn't take their food to the tent to get a picture and they certainly couldn't take a picture of it inside the cafeteria.  
  
"I've been thinking, I would like to do something here that I would be remebered after I leave." Brandy said, half to herself, half to the gang.  
  
"Yeah, that would be wicked." Flame said nodding. "Any ideas?"  
  
"I got one, why don't you and Squid get it on in Mr.Sir's office." Jam said laughing.  
  
Squid turned red and looked at the ground.  
  
"I said I wanted to be remembered, not shot." Brandy said shoving Jam off the bed.  
  
"Fine then." Jam said "Do you have any ideas?"   
  
"Yeah." Brandy said smiling "Don't worry, I won't get caught for this one, cause if MacKenzie caught me..... well, let's just say I enjoy walking."  
  
Jam nodded knowing not to push Brandy because no body can make her do anything she doesn't want to do.  
  
"When are you going to do it?" Twitch asked.  
  
"Tonight probably." Brandy said smiling to herself.  
  
"You need any help?" Squid asked.  
  
"Nope, I need to do this myself. Its like my own sort of revenge against the adults. I don't want to get you guys in trouble since you guys are good enough at doing that yourselves." Brandy said smirking.  
  
"Okay, you just be carefull, aiight?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"Aiight." Brandy said laughing.  
  
They girls went back to their tents soon afterwards. Squid was nervous for Brandy and hoped she didn't get caught. She was one tough chick but everyone had a breaking point. He would have told her not to go but he knew that she could take care of herself and it would have just made her want to go more.  
  
Zigzag was nervous too but not for the same reason as Squid. He knew that Brandy was going to get caught. The Warden saw everything, she heard everything, she knew everything.  
  
Zigzag and Squid were the last to fall asleep, they kept tossing and turning with the 'what ifs' tumbling around in their heads. The next morning they were anxious to get outside. Despite their lack of sleep they quickly made their way outside.  
  
Mr.Sir was yelling at Mom about something and the boys looked in the direction he was pointing. Where the American flag usually flew was Mr.Sir's cowboy hat. The group of boys were soon laughing but the D-Tent boys stopped when they saw the girls coming up and they saw the look on Brandy's face.  
  
"What is it?" Squid whispered to her.  
  
"I had my bandana on last night." Brandy said slowly "It fell off somewhere when I was outside. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find it."  
  
Squid understood why she looked so nervous. If they were to find it, it would be easy to identify the culprit. The boys though it what hilarious that she got the cowboy hat though.  
  
Mr.Sir finally stopped yelling at Mom and went to unlock the 'library' to get the shovel's out. Everyone was shocked when the doors opened and it was empty. No shovel's, not one, not even X-Ray's. Well it was almost empty, in the front was a blue bandana........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LOL please don't be mad, I know this one is a cliffy but I promise the next chapter will be up tomorra. I would put it up tonight but I am going to see 2 Fast 2 Furious with some friends.  
  
I just wanted to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story:  
  
Quiet One ~ Thanks for the suggestion from the last chapter and thank you for all of your encouragement to keep writing!  
  
Drowchild ~ Thanks for all of your reviews, they are really appreciated, I am glad you like my story!  
  
Hannah ~ Thanks so much for your enthusiastic (spel? LOL) reviews. They mean alot to me and they encourage me to keep writing.  
  
Sixstars ~ Thanks for your reviews, they help alot!  
  
Rockey43 ~ LOL thanks for your reviews, they are very encouraging for me to keep writing, I am even planning right now to write a second Holes fanfiction.  
  
Witch Pebbles ~ Thanks for all of your reviews and your encouragement is great!  
  
Flamer33 ~ Sorry for the cliffy's LOL Don't worry I will always keep updating so you will never have long to wait.  
  
Shae Elven Heart ~ Thanks for all of your reviews and LOL if you are still wondering around the 'fish' thing. I came up with that from the movie about how Mr.Sir yells "Come on little fish, come get your lake water", it has just always stuck in my head LOL.  
  
Draco Lover ~ Thanks and don't worry I will always keep writing  
  
x cherrykoolaid ~ LOL I am glad you likey  
  
big-red395 ~ I am glad to hear that you really really like it, hope you like the rest of it! 


	14. You Can't Break Me

Brandy's face went ghost white and she closed her eyes for a minute, wishing that when she opened them it would turn out to be all a dream. No such luck, when she opened her eyes she could still see an angry Mr.Sir staring at her bandana. She gripped Squid's arm to keep herself up, she could feel her knees shaking.  
  
"Everyone, go back to their tents." Mr.Sir growled. "Pendanski, go get MacKenzie."  
  
The girl's knew what this meant. If Mr.Sir couldn't remember whose bandana it was, Mr.MacKenzie sure would. Brandy wore that bandana or one of her other two every single day. Squid started walking forward and pulled a stunned Brandy along with him.  
  
They all parted ways and went back to their own tents. Squid gave Brandy a sad look when she let go of his arm. It was hard seeing a tough chick like her break. Nothing had been able to phase her, but he didn't think she would be able to withstand the adults. Not this time.   
  
The girl's sat in their tent except for Mustang who grabbed their camera and stuck it up her sleeve. She figured that they might need it later.  
  
The boys were silently discussing what had happened.  
  
"What do you think is gonna happen?" Twitch asked, twitching more then usual.  
  
"He is gonna kill her." Zigzag said with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Don't be so stupid, he ain't gonna kill her." X-Ray said  
  
"Well he is gonna hit her again I bet." Magnet said sadly.  
  
"It's not right, man." Squid said angrily "He shouldn't be aloud."  
  
They nodded in agreement but their conversation was brought to an immediate halt by loud voices. They quickly left the tent and made their way to where the voices were coming from.  
  
They soon spotted Brandy and Mr.MacKenzie outside the girl's tent. The rest of the girl's were standing on the steps of the tent, watching helplessly.  
  
"Where did you put the shovels?" Mr.MacKenzie asked angrily, he had a painfully tight grip on her arm.  
  
Brandy just turned her head away and refused to look at him. That made his even more angry. He grabbed her neck with his other hand and made her face him.  
  
"I asked you a question." Mr.MacKenzie hissed "It would be lady like for you to answer."  
  
The boys were close enough by now to hear this. Brandy's face was calm and to their surprise she wasn't even crying. They didn't know how much more of this she could take.  
  
Twitch noticed out of the corner of his eye, Mustang, crouched on the tent steps, silently taking pictures. Mr.MacKenzie didn't even notice, he was too furious.  
  
Brandy just spat in his face and called him dirty names. He tightened his grip on her throat, their could hear her struggling to breath. Her face was turning un-naturally red.  
  
Much to their relief Mr.MacKenzie let go of her throat. Unfortunately he landing a punch to her face and another to her stomach. Brandy doubled up but still didn't cry out. As soon as she regained her wind, she continued cussing him out even though she was laying painfully on the ground.  
  
"I am gonna ask you one more time," Mr. MacKenzie said, kneeling down next to her "where are the shovels?"  
  
Brandy didn't say anything, she just stared up at him.  
  
"You may think you are tough," Mr.MacKenzie began "I have seen kids like you, but you are the first girl. Nothing I can do can break you down. Not your spirit and unfortunately not your mouth. I can break anyone down with enough time."  
  
He stood up and landed a few good kicks to her ribs. Much to the guys amazement she still didn't cry out. He was going to land another kick but the girls couldn't take anymore. The flew from the steps and stood between Mr.MacKenzie and Brandy. The boys joined them.  
  
"I will be back to have a little chat with you later." MacKenzie said and stalked a way.  
  
Flame and Jam were already down on the ground trying to get a response from Brandy, the rest of them joined her. Her right eye was already starting to bruise, so was her neck. She clutched her rib cage, take slow deep breaths, each one more painfull then the last.  
  
With Flame and Jam's help they all made their way back to the girl's tent where they carefully lowered her onto her bed. Laying down helped with the pain a little bit but not much.  
  
"I think she cracked a couple ribs." Flame said looking at the painfully marking on Brandy's stomach.  
  
"Twitch, go get Mom." X-Ray said.  
  
Twitch and Mom soon came back and Mom's face fell. He didn't bother asking how it happend, he knew it was some form of fight.  
  
"Could one of you go into my office and get the first aid kit." Mom asked, not taking his eyes off of Brandy.  
  
Mustang said she would and Mom tossed her the keys. He didn't even notice when Type followed Mustang. Mustang came back in a few minutes but Type was not with her. She handed him an acient looking first aid kit and his keys.  
  
Mom carefully taped up Brandy's ribs and said their was nothing else he could do, she just needed to take it easy. He left as soon as Type came back into the tent.  
  
"Where were you?" Magnet asked her.  
  
"I was downloading the pictures and sending them off to some lawyers." Type said grinning. 


	15. Busted

For the first day in a while they didn't have to dig. They mostly hung out in the girl's tent since Brandy wasn't suppose to move that much. She was in good spirits but when she laughed you could see the pain her ribs caused her. They were mostly telling stories about their camps and themselves.  
  
"What do you guys miss the most?" Type asked.  
  
"Take-out." Armpit said and most people agreed with him.  
  
"Movies." Squid said.  
  
"Computers." Type said and everyone laughed.  
  
"Animals that don't try and bite you." Magnet said.  
  
"Cars." Mustang and Twitch said at the same time.  
  
"Matches." Flame said and everyone looked uneasily at her "I am just kiddin', geeze. No, I would have to say my parents. How about you Brandy, what do you miss?"  
  
"Nothing." Brandy said.  
  
"Come on, you gotta miss something." Squid said.  
  
"Well, promise not to laugh." Brandy said.  
  
"We promise." Flame said smiling.  
  
"Well two things really, my rings and my switch blade." Brandy said. "I always had my fingers covered with silver rings and I always had a blade in my pocket. I haven't felt safe since they took them away from me."  
  
Squid nodded and understood what she meant. He didn't miss anyone, not his mother not even his friends from school. He missed his freedom, going and doing what he wanted when he wanted.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully. When the guys were in their tent that night they talked for a litle bit longer.  
  
"I hope the lawyers can do something." Twitch said.  
  
"Yeah, it would suck if the girl's had to go back to their camp and put up with that jerk." Squid said.  
  
"I wonder where she put the shovel's anyways?" Zigzag said.  
  
"I asked her but she wouldn't tell me." X-Ray said.  
  
"I hope it takes them a while to find them." Magnet said. "Its nice going to bed and not aching all over."  
  
Everyone agreed with him.  
  
"I hope the girl's don't have to go back soon." Armpit said "I am gonna miss them, they really rock."  
  
The next morning they didn't have to get up until eight o'clock because they still hadn't found the shovels. Brandy was feeling better today. She was till in pain but she was able to walk around without much trouble. They were playing basket ball today (except for Brandy, who just watched and cheered). Their game stopped when they noticed a gorgeous car coming up the dusty lane.  
  
"BMW." Mustang whispered in awe.  
  
"2003." Twitch added.  
  
"It doesn't have anything on a Mustang." She added laughing.  
  
They watched as the BMW pulled up and a couple men got out. One of them was dressed in a buisness suit, the other one was a police officer. They went into Mr.Sir's office. They came back out and Mr.Sir pointed towards Mr.MacKenzie's tent.  
  
They walked over and the group of 12 (Zero and Steel were somewhere) followed them. Mr.MacKenzie came out of the tent to meet them. The man in the suit showed him some pieces of paper and Mr.MacKenzie just shook his head. The cop put him in cuffs and led him away. Mr.MacKenzie was screaming curses at Brandy as he was being led away.  
  
The man in the suit spotted Brandy and walked over. He held the papers out to her. She looked at them and handed them around. They were the pictures that Mustang had taken. She had captured every painful blow Mr.MacKenzie had hit Brandy with.  
  
"Are you okay, miss?" the man asked.  
  
Brandy was shocked for a second. Nobody had called her miss since her was like six. Adults usually just looked at her and saw trouble, but he was acutally treating her with respect.  
  
"I'm aiight." Brandy said smiling.  
  
"You girls will be leaving tomorrow evening, the well is fixed." he said "We will be searching for a new camp director like crazy."  
  
Brandy nodded and jumped at the sound of a car alarm. They all looked around to see Twitch and Mustang by the man's car. They looked back at them wide eyed and they all burst out laughing.  
  
Luckily the man had a good sense of humor and waved as they drove away with an angry Mr.MacKenzie.  
  
"Well, I guess this is gonna be our last night here." Smirk said.  
  
"Boy are we gonna party tonight!" Zigzag said and everyone cheered.  
  
Time to trash Camp Green Lake. 


	16. Trashin' The Camp

The gang was crowded in the boys tent working on their plan. They were going to have a huge party at Camp Green Lake tonight. The only problem was to get the adults out of the way.  
  
"I think I know a way that we can take care of the adults. I saw an awful lot of sleeping pills in Mom's first aid kit. If we get those, we can mix them in with their coffee and they will be out." Smirk said.  
  
"Yeah but how can we get our hands on the first air kit?" Twitch asked.  
  
"I will ask Mom for some more tape for my ribs." Brandy suggested.  
  
"Okay well that takes care of that." X-Ray said.  
  
For the rest of the day they made their plan. It was all going to start once it got dark around 8:00pm. Brandy got a hold of the sleeping pills quite easily. Mom just gave her the keys for his office where the first aid kit was kept and told her to lock the door when she was done. Brandy and Squid crushed them up and snuck into the cafeteria and put it in the councilors coffee.  
  
Most people paired up or got into groups to plan out pranks to pull.  
  
At 8:00pm the action started.  
  
Flame, Brandy, Zigzag and Squid were planning on working together to pull their prank. They started by going around camp and carrying all of the camp councillors into Mom's Office. It was quite packed in the small office with six men. Plus it took all four of them to carry Mr.Sir who was sleeping, snoring loudly.  
  
Luckily the Warden had drank some of the coffee too because they saw her sleeping soundly in a chair, in her cabin, from a window.  
  
Once they got all of the councillors in the office they split up. Brandy asked Squid to come with her out to the lake bed to get something. Once they got out their she looked around until she found what she was looking for.  
  
She approached a hole and jumped in, Squid looked in to see about 40 shovel's down there. It took two trips but they managed to get all of the shovels back. They used one to stick in the handel of Mom's office door just incase if someone woke up and tried to get out.  
  
In the mean time Zigzag and Flame had been using gasoline they found in the garage where Mr.Sir kept his truck. They made a huge circle in a clear space out on the lake bed. Squid and Brandy put the shovels in the center and Zigzag and Flame to soak them with the rest of the gasoline.  
  
Zigzag found a match case and tossed a lit match onto the pile of shovels. They caught fire instantly and the blaze was huge. Zigzag and Flame watched in awe and they heard a cheer come from the group back at camp.  
  
"Let's leave the arsonists." Brandy whispered to Squid.  
  
Brandy and Squid headed back to see if anyone else needed help with their prank. Zigzag and Flame were left alone on the lake bed.  
  
"Its beautiful." Flame whispered, tearing her eyes away from the fire to look at Zigzag.  
  
"It doesn't have anything on you, though." Zigzag said smiling down at her.  
  
Their faces were so close that Zigzag kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back after a second  
  
"I'm sorry." he said.  
  
"I'm not." Flame said and kissed him again.  
  
Meanwhile Jam and Armpit were breaking into Mr.Sir office. A loud crack was heard and the door swung open. Jam dropped the crow bar she had in her hand and they entered the office.  
  
"There." Jam said pointing the loud speaker.  
  
"Yeah." Armpit said laughing as they both pulled up chairs.  
  
He pushed the button down and his voice was sent all of Camp Green Lake.  
  
"Greeting's Campers!" Armpit said "I'm Armpit and me and Jam will be your hosts for the rest of the night. In about an hour we would like everyone to met us by the stage for some entertainement. Until then, enjoy some none-backstreetboys music, curtious of Mr.Sir's radio!"  
  
With that they turned on Mr.Sir radio, turned the station from oldies to rock and put the microphone next to it.  
  
In the mean time Magnet and Smirk were down by the 'library' with a couple cans of paint. Although spray paint would have been ideal, they could work with this even though they only had black, blue and red.  
  
They painted a logo for 'D-Tent' and put all of their 14 names on the building.  
  
"Does your tents have letters too?" Magnet asked as he worked on his name.  
  
"Yeah, we are all from J-Tent." Smirk said picking up the can of red paint "All of the tents are named after famous women, J for Joan of Arc but we like to say that J is for Jack The Ripper, sounds cooler."  
  
After a while they stood back to admire their work.  
  
"Done." Smirk said, giving Magnet a true smile.  
  
They picked up their cans of paint and went to find X-Ray and Type. They had been carrying old wooden boxes to make a stage. Once they were done and Magnet and Smirk had brought the paint, they decorated it.  
  
The last of the gang to work on their prank was Mustang and Twitch. Once they hotwired Mr.Sir's truck they drove it up to the stage. They got some boys for B-Tent to help them to lift the huge water tank down.  
  
Once that was out, they kept filling up bucket and dumping them in the back of Mr.Sir truck until they had it filled with a foot and a half of water.  
  
"Hmmmm swimming pool." Mustang said watching the cool water.  
  
"Not right now, we gotta wait for the rest of the gang." Twitch said pulling Mustang away from their 'pool'.  
  
Everyone was just finishing up their pranks and all met at the stage. Everyone noticed that Zigzag and Flame had their arms wrapped around one another and kept giggling for no particular reason.They were talking when they noticed Steel and Zero walking up. They had a piece of paper in their hand and handed it to X-Ray.  
  
He stared at it for a minute and almost fell over laughing.  
  
"How in the world did you get this?" X-Ray asked and handed the paper around.  
  
It was a picture of Mr.Sir sound asleep. Steel and Zero had 'borrowed' some of the Wardens make-up, put it on Mr.Sir and taking a picture with their camera.  
  
"We used the Warden's computer to print it off. We have a blown up version on his office door." Zero said smiling.  
  
While D-Tent and J-Tent had been doing this the rest of the teens in the camp had been having a great time, some were just enjoying the freedom while other were taking advantage of it. They had to keep chasing them away from their pool too.  
  
They still had half an hour before they had to meet at the stage.  
  
Jam and Armpit were finally going to have their rap-off.... 


	17. The Rap War

In half an hour all of the campers were assemembled around their make shift stage. The couldn't bring the loud speaker outside so Jam and Armpit would just have to rap as loud as they could. They decided that they would do three rounds. To begin the show X-Ray flipped a coin Jam called heads in the air and won. She chose for Armpit to go first.  
  
He started off my getting the crowd going:  
  
"Go, go, go, go, put your hands up, put your hands up, go, go" Armpit yelled and the crowd followed by cheering loudly.  
  
"Well y'all know me as Pit,  
  
I'm from D-Tent when the best are.  
  
Girl, I've just about had it,  
  
You better hurry up cause I raised the bar."  
  
A cheer came from the crowd but D-Tent was cheering the loudest. Jam nodded and smiled and walked to center stage for her turn.  
  
"Boy, I wouldn't be talking  
  
Talent is what you are lacking,  
  
D-Tent is full of pransters.  
  
You rap like a wanna be ganster."  
  
The girl's cheered for Jam and Armpit just nodded and got ready for his turn. As they went on the crowd could tell that their styles of rapping were different but they both rocked anyways.  
  
"So what, its full of pranksters  
  
Me and my boys always have fun.  
  
We got Zero who some think is a slacker,  
  
Believe me he ain't, even if Mom says he's dumb.  
  
Twitch may be small but he has caught the eye  
  
Of the hottest of you all.  
  
Squid likes to cheat and lie  
  
But if you burn him he will throw you against the wall.  
  
Whether its keys, money or animals.  
  
Magnet can't keep his hands to still.  
  
Ziggy catchs the eyes of all the gals,  
  
Even though he's crazy, just a lil'.  
  
Last is our leader X-Ray,  
  
but be careful not to take his shovel  
  
Cause he will make you pay."  
  
This one got an even louder cheer then his last one but Jam was ready to meet it.  
  
"Your boys are great and all,  
  
but my girls can make you fall.  
  
Type is small but you betta watch out,  
  
she might just hack your bank account.  
  
Mustang can get any guys attention,  
  
but if you want her, cars is all you gotta mention.  
  
For her fire and matchs are just a game,  
  
She's always with Ziggy, my girl Flame.  
  
Smirk can cause a ton of trouble man,  
  
Especially if she has a spray paint can.  
  
Steel can be real tough and cool  
  
Zero's the only one she'll talk too.  
  
Our leader is Brandy, man she's tough  
  
She can play dirty, she can play rough."  
  
The girl's cheered as loud as they could and Flame hid her bright red face behind Zigzag who hugged her.  
  
"Jam, why don't you just stop it now.  
  
There's not way you can beat me.  
  
No way in hell, no how.  
  
Go ahead turn and flee."  
  
"Boy, I ain't going no where.  
  
Even if this war ain't fair.  
  
You need to learn how to rap.  
  
I'll teach you sometimes, how's that?"  
  
This was the end of the third round and everyone gave them a loud cheer. X-Ray stepped out on stage.  
  
"Now, who cheers for my boy Armpit?" X-Ray asked pointing to a grinning Pit.  
  
The boys cheered loud and X-Ray waited for them to finish.  
  
"How about my girl Jam?" X-Ray asked pointing to Jam.  
  
The crowd cheered just as loud.  
  
"Sorry, guys, I guess its a tie." X-Ray said shrugging.  
  
They didn't really care, they were having too much fun. Once the crowd cleared they sat around their 'swimming pool'. Some sat in it, others just sat around it.  
  
"That rocked." Zigzag said, with his arm around Flame.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Magnet grinned and spoke up.  
  
"I know what we can do, just for old times." 


	18. Company Leaves

They were all sitting around on the stage now. The same pairs as last time. Who ever turns red first looses.  
  
Brandy and Squid went first again.  
  
"Wanna know something?" Squid said.  
  
"What?" Brandy asked.  
  
"I am gonna miss you." Squid said smiling.  
  
Brandy just stared in shock for a minute. Squid wasn't exactly the soft, sensitive type of a guy.  
  
"I am gonna miss you too." Brandy finally said. "C'mere."  
  
She gave him tight hug and laughed.  
  
"They are gonna think I am going soft." Brandy said pulling away.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Squid asked and kissed her lightly.  
  
She kissed him back and they continued. After a little while Zigzag spoke up.  
  
"Well this doesn't look like it is gonna end anytime soon." Zigzag said eyeing Squid and Brandy who were still making-out. "I vote its a draw and we move on."  
  
Everyone agreed with him, well almost everyone. Squid and Brandy were oblivious to the vote and simply moved out of the way so they could be alone. Zigzag and Flame went next.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get some action too." Zigzag said motioning to Brandy and Squid in the corner. "I'll meet you in Mr.Sir's truck later."  
  
Flame managed to keep a straight face for about five seconds but broke out giggling and turned bright red. Zigzag laughed with her and they got up and sat down together to watch the next round.  
  
Mustang and Twitch went next. Everyone expected Mustang to use her previous tactic but she decided to try a new one. They just stared at each other for a second, Mustang shrugged and went to take off her t-shirt.  
  
Twitch's eyes went wide and turned a vibrante red. Mustang almost fell over laughing at him but since he turned red first she still won.  
  
X-Ray and Type decided to try something different then the rest of them. They were trying to get each other mad instead of embarrased.  
  
"So, why are you the leader of D-Tent?" Type asked. "Your not the toughest, your not the biggest, you not the nicest...... and your definately not the smartest."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, the leader of your tent isn't exactly the nicest either. She swings before she thinks and she is not the smartest, cause she is making out with Squiddy and can't even tell I am baggin' on her." X-Ray said smirking.  
  
"So what?" Type said "At least she get somes action."  
  
"Ohhhh burn. I would use some of my usual comebacks but they would be way over your head..... like most things." X-Ray said.  
  
"Least I can actually see. You glasses are so freakin' thick it would take an ice pick and three months to even crack them." Type said "But you know what they say, big glass, big...... ego."  
  
That's all it took, X-Ray cracked up laughing along with the rest of them.  
  
"Ego? Riiiight." X-Ray said when he stopped laughing.  
  
Jam and Armpit went next.  
  
"Wanna know what I heard Mr.Sir and Mr.MacKenzie talking 'bout?" Armpit asked, smiling dangerously.  
  
"How they need to give you more shower tokens or some disinfectent to get rid of the stink?" Jam suggested.  
  
"No, not quite." Armpit said "They were talking about you but they didn't call you Jam, they called you-"  
  
"NOOOO!" Jam screamed but he yelled it anyway.  
  
"Alicia!" Armpit yelled.  
  
Jam squeeled in anger and jumped on Armpit.  
  
"How dare you?" she yelled, her face, bright red.  
  
"Come on Alicia, can't you take a joke?" Armpit asked, putting emphasis on Alicia.  
  
X-Ray pulled Jam off of Pit and whispered something to her.  
  
"No I can't take a joke, Theodore." Jam said folding her arms.  
  
"X, why'd you gotta tell her that." Armpit said.  
  
They called in even and got ready for Magnet and Smirk's round. They remembered what had happened last time and got ready for a great round. As the round went on the talk got more and more perverted until everyone but Magnet and Smirk were falling over laughing.  
  
It was even funnier when Flame squeeled and covered her ears. Ziggy wrapped his arms around her, still laughing.  
  
"All in favor of just saying that Smirk and Magnet are the champions for this round?" Twitch asked.  
  
Everyone agreed and still laughed for a few more minutes. They finally decided to call it a night. Brandy and Squid were still missing but they took the shovel out of the office door handle before they went to bed.  
  
They all slept like a rock but were awoken at about 9 the next morning by Mir.Sir's hollering. Guess the sleeping pills finally wore off. They were pulled from their tents and yelled at for a good hour. The bus for the girl's was called early for their behaviour and the boys all had to dig their holes in the hot sun. Brandy and Squid apparently fell asleep by the showers and were dragged over to the group by Mr.Sir.  
  
Although the day was going to be hell, it sure was worth it. They had left their mark on Camp Green Lake.  
  
It was all too soon when the bus pulled up. They all hugged good bye. Steel was especially sad to say good bye. Once the hugs were done and over with the girl's got their hand-cuffs on and filed into the bus. They waved at the bus started up and headed back down the lane.  
  
The boys saw something fly out the window which turned out to be a pair of handcuffs. The cops could never keep those things on Brandy for long.  
  
"Hurry up, hurry up. Its time to get digging." Mr.Sir said.  
  
The bus had brought a new load of shovels which Mom had been putting in the nicely decorated library. The were all getting their shovels when Zigzag stopped for a second and looked up.  
  
"Get moving man." Squid said poking Ziggy in the ribs.  
  
Zigzag just shook his head and pointed up towards the flag poll.  
  
The American flag was not flying high. Not even Mr.Sir cowboy hat. Instead was a bright, blue bandana, flying high over Camp Green Lake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? What did you guys think? Don't worry there is going to be one more chapter. I will type it up tomorra. Its just going to tie up loose ends and stuff. 


	19. Letter To The DTent Boys

3 days after the girl's left  
  
Camp Green Lake has gone back to normal... Well, as normal as Camp Green Lake can be. Mr.Sir has been more grumpy then usual and Mom gave D-Tent a long lecture on manners and junk. The boys all missed the girls. Brandy's bandana was taken down but they were not able to find the flag so they had to send away for a new one.  
  
Mom came into the wreck room after the boys finished digging their holes and handed a letter to X-Ray. The envelope was addresses to X-Ray and The D-Tent Boys. X opened the letter and read it outloud.  
  
Hey guys!  
  
How are you guys holding up without us? We hope Mr.Sir didn't chew you guys up too much. We have been lectured by the guards countless times but that one night was worth it. The reason why we are writing to you is that they still haven't found a head for our camp and the security guard who has been running the place just made an announcement. They decided to close down the girl's camp but they are sending us back to yours to finish our time. WE ARE COMMING BACK!!!!!!  
  
J-Tent, Brandy, Flame, Smirk, Type, Jam , Mustang and Steel.  
  
P.S. Check under the step in the showers, you might find what Brandy took and Mr.Sir has been looking for. 


	20. Thanks Everyone!

I know I said I was going to get the next chapter up tomorra but I couldn't wait LOL.  
  
I would like to thank the following people for their reviews which helped and encouraged me with my writing:  
  
Drowchild  
  
Hannah  
  
RandomFan  
  
Quiet One  
  
RoCkY34  
  
SixStars  
  
Flamer33  
  
Kpstar25  
  
Shae Elven Heart  
  
WitchPebbles  
  
Big-Red395  
  
Draco Lover  
  
x_cherrykoolaid  
  
Tristanlover59  
  
This is an answer to OoSapphireoO's message  
  
Yeah I realize I skrewed up the start intoduction thing but I already cleared that up when it was pointed out. Wanna know why Caveman had no line? Cause he isn't in the story. I had typed up that this story takes place before Caveman gets there. Yeah, the point is for people to know who is being paired up, I find it makes it less confusing.  
  
Here are some answers to a couple questions in the reviews:  
  
Yeah, I did make up the raps. That's why it took so long to get the chapter up, sorry LOL.  
  
Yeah, 2 Fast 2 Furious rocked! A whole two hours of Paul Walker, yayz! LOL 


End file.
